


You Must Push the World Harder Than it Pushes Back

by DorianPavis324



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Antok (Voltron), Dragon Brandor (Voltron), Dragon Keith (Voltron), Dragon Kolivan (Voltron), Dragon Regris (Voltron), Dragon Romelle (Voltron), Dragon Shay (Voltron), Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Dragon Thace (Voltron), Dragon Ulaz (Voltron), Elf Allura (Voltron), Elf Coran (Voltron), Elf Hunk (Voltron), Elf Lance (Voltron), Elf Matt Holt (Voltron), Elf Pidge | Katie Holt, Elf Sam Holt, F/M, Fluff, Human Lotor (Voltron), Human Zarkon (Voltron), M/M, RIP Keith's Mullet, Zarkon (Voltron) Being an Asshole, maybe smut, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianPavis324/pseuds/DorianPavis324
Summary: For as long as there have been dragons there have been elves riding them. When a king, corrupted by his thirst for power and dark magic, attacked the dragons, the elves fled to the enchanted forest of Ares. Because of the elves' cowardice the dragons were slaughtered and for 10,000 years were thought extinct.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning updates may be sporadic but I'll try to stick to once a week. I would like to give credit to HaruHara16 for inspiring me to write again, even if it was for a different fanfic entirely. She gave me amazing tips for that fic and I plan to use some of them in this story and that one. Go check out her work because she is a really great writer with really great fics.

(10,000 years ago)

“Zarkon’s forces are nearing the border!” A young elven guard yelled as he burst into the war room. King Alfor stood at the end of the large round table with an equally large map of Theas. The elven king sighed and ran a hand down his face. He could either fight and send his people to their deaths or they could flee. The downside to that plan was they couldn’t take the dragons with them, even now they were fighting to hold back Zarkon and his corrupted army of humans. 

“Prepare the dragon riders for battle-” Alfor started before the sound of the door opening stopped him.

“Father? Is everything alright?” Alfor’s daughter, Allura, asked looking at him in worry. In her arms was her baby brother Lance. Alfor looked at them and the realization that he couldn’t win this battle hit him. The fear of losing his family made him doubt and he knew this decision was going to cost him everything.

“I am quite alright Allura however I have a task for you. I need you to take Lance and pack your bags and flee to the Ares forest. Tell anyone else along the way.” Alfor said gently as he guided his only daughter out of the room. 

“What- Father we are fleeing? What of the dragons? What of Mother?” Allura questioned in shock. Alfor smiled wearily before nodding to an orange haired elf named Coran.

“Take the princess and prince and anyone you find, lead them to Ares. If all goes well we will soon be able to join you.” 

“Yes your majesty. I’ll keep them alive with my life, you can count on me.” Coran promised before ushering Allura down the hallway and hopefully to safety. Alfor dropped his smile as he closed the door to the war room once more, turning to the generals and commanders.  
“Send out a message to as many as possible to retreat to the Ares Forest. I’ll need ten units to volunteer to ride out to battle with me and keep the forces of Zarkon distracted long enough for our people to escape. The rest will retreat with everyone else and act as protection.” Alfor said looking around at the grim but determined faces. One by one the commanders raised their hands and soon enough there was a full division large enough to hold back King Zarkon. 

“Right then everyone suit up and prepare for battle. Whether you stand on the battlefield with me or if you are protecting our people, you are going to battle and you will fight with every ounce of strength you can give . Tonight marks either the fall of the elves and with us the dragons or our survival.” 

With that they left to prepare for battle. That night 15,000 elves left to give aid to the dragons and give time for the rest to flee. King Alfor and those fighting Zarkon fell after two days of fighting. By the time Zarkon reached Altea most of the elves had been evacuated, hidden safely in the enchanted forest of Ares and a magical barrier went up protecting the forest and its inhabitants. However, no word was sent to the dragons. Once it was apparent that no aid would come from the elves the remaining dragons tried to run only to be slaughtered before they even left the kingdom of Altea. While hidden in Ares, the elves of Altea remember the fall of the dragons and the 15,000+ elves that gave their lives to protect them. 

________________________________________________

(Present Day)

Upon learning that there is an entire kingdom of elves living in the enchanted forest of Ares, one may question how so many fit in the forest? The answer to such a question is simple, it is a very large very magical forest. 

Another question would be where did they make their home? And the answer is very simple, the elves lived in the trees called Marulan because the trees were very large. With the use of magic elves would hollow a tree to live in. To save space some elves would agree to share a tree with others by building another “floor” into the tree. Some trees had four to five stories in them. To better organize themselves, as there were thousands of elves in the forest, the elves came up with districts. There were six in total including zero, the capital and made out of a the largest Marulan, taking up the entire island. District Zero was in the center of Lake Alfor on an island and that is where we will find the new queen, Allura, and Prince Lance. 

With today being the anniversary of the Fall of Altea and Dragons there was a festival occurring in all six districts celebrating the survival of the elves and remembering the loss of their king, queen, friends, family and kingdom. The festival was called the Festival of Remembrance and they did most festival things like showcasing their magic or wares, there was music and dancing. Games and competitions of strength or cunning. The festival would last for five days, two days before the anniversary and three days after. The days of the anniversary were spent in silence to give prayer and to mourn the fallen. 

Currently Prince Lance and Queen Allura knelt at a shrine dedicated to their parents and the fallen soldiers. There was a large painting mounted to the wall and on the other walls, etched into the stone, were the known names of those who gave their lives, there were 15,435 names in total. Painted onto the ceiling were the nesting grounds the elves swore to protect and failed to. It depicted how it looked before the attack, full of dragons, young and old, child and adult, there were nests full of eggs with a dragon around it. There were dragons in flight and dragons learning to fly. It was sunny and happy and gone.

Lance loved the mural. He felt anger when he heard how the fall of dragons occurred, believing it to be his father’s fault and anyone who didn’t think to send word to the dragons. They had two days, the sent word to even the smallest elven village but not to where the dragons resided. Any dragons that had been in the elven cities and villages went to aid in the battle or protect the nesting grounds but were then abandoned due to his father’s heroic cowardice. Allura didn’t totally agree with Lance, saying the dragons chose to fight. She did, however, agree that they should have sent word and that the fall of dragons were the fault of elves.

A loud bell tolled throughout the forest signaling something made it through the barrier. The bell hadn’t been heard in 10,000 years, last heard when Matt Holt left the forest in search of his and his sister’s father, he hasn’t been seen since. Everyone rushed outside to see what broke the barrier and what they saw stunned everyone. 

Flying over the forest were three dragons. The first appeared to be a light purple almost lilac in color, it was large but not as large as the second. Its body was long and it kinda moved like a snake with wings. The second was bigger than the first and is what people thought of when they thought of dragons, its scales were black with white on the stomach, neck, and face. He was more spiked than the first dragon and it had an arrow tipped tail. The third dragon was the smallest and had a similar shape to the second dragon. Its scales were black with it fading into a dark almost blood red at the belly. 

It also looked like the first and third dragons had riders but that made no sense as humans were the ones who wiped out the dragons and any elf that didn’t make it to the forest was dead. 

By the time the dragons had reached District Zero word on dragons crossing the barrier had reached Allura and Lance. Lance was excited, like everyone else, for they hadn’t been the cause of the dragon extinction if there were still dragons. Allura however, while happy, was weary. What if humans had captured the dragons and were using them to attack the remaining elves. She ordered the soldiers to take point and be prepared to fight. 

“Lance!” Two voices yelled across the courtyard while running up to the prince. The two elves were Katie( Pidge) and Hunk, Lance’s best friends.  
“Is it true?! Are there really dragons in Ares?!” yelled Pidge, who came to a stop in front of the prince. Hunk bent over his knees, gasping for breath. Lance smiled widely, bouncing a little as he nodded excitedly. 

“Yeah just look up. They’ve been circling for a few minutes. Allura thinks they are under the control of humans and has the soldiers ready to attack. I think they are looking for a place to land.” 

Both elves looked up and gasped in awe. Hunk had started to cry and Pidge was tearing up. They turned back to Lance.

“What’s on their backs?” asked Hunk, wiping his eyes, sniffling heavily. 

“We don’t know, some think it’s their riders. They are kinda human shaped.” answered Lance, “Could be anything really.”

Suddenly the black and red dragon stopped circling and started descending rapidly on the palace. The soldiers scrambled to ready their weapons but most didn’t want to attack the dragons in case these were the real last of their kind. However instead of attacking the dragon pulled up at the last second and landed swiftly and gracefully. Atop the dragon was a hooded figure, the dragon’s rider. The other two followed at a calmer pace and landed less dramatically but no less graceful. There was another figure on the lilac dragon, this one much more recognizable. Pidge, Hunk and Lance gasped as the rest of the courtyard went silent.

“Matt?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons are introduced, Lance feels strongly for a certain dragon, and Allura is not happy, an alliance is reborn.

The entire courtyard stared in shock, not only at the three dragons, but at Matt Holt. The elf man who left Ares in search of his father leaving his sister Pidge in the care of their mother. Everyone had assumed that Matt had been killed by Zarkon, yet here he was, on the back of a dragon. 

“Matt? We thought you were dead? We even had a funeral and everything.” Pidge said, snapping out of her shock. It seemed that she wanted to run over and hug him but he had yet to get off the lilac dragon.

“Yeah I can see how many would think that,” Matt said as he dismounted the dragon, “but I’m alive and I come bearing great news. As you can see dragons are alive, not just these ones but many others. It was all because of our father, Katie.”

Before anything else could be said Pidge had run across the courtyard and latched onto her brother. Matt clung to Katie just as tight, it had been 10,000 years since he had hugged his sister. The reunion was interrupted by a posh clearing of the throat.

“Terribly sorry to interrupt this touching reunion, but Matthew Holt you have a lot to explain.” came the voice of Queen Allura. She was standing in the entryway to the courtyard, for she had been in a meeting with Coran and other generals to discuss the best course of action. 

There was a blinding light shining from where the dragons had once stood tall and proud, in their place were equally proud men with draconic features. Where the first dragon stood was a tall, lean man with solid yellow eyes. His ears were a mix of cat like and elven, pointed and furry. His had a slightly lilac tinted and he had long razor sharp claws. Thankfully he, and the other dragons, were fully clothed. This dragon was wearing a soft gray, form fitting tunic and white trousers. 

The second and largest dragon was imposing even in his humanoid form. He has long legs and broad shoulders, even from here Lance could see the defined muscles in his arms and his everywhere. He had a strong face, with a scar running across the tops of his cheeks and nose. His ears weren’t furry like the first but they were pointed like an elf’s. His hair was where he got his scale coloring because it was black except for a little tuft that was solid white. He was also wearing a tight fitting tunic but its color was a dark gray almost black, his pants were loose yet also form fitting and were a version of gray that Lance had never seen. He also had sharp claws that seemed filed and neatly trimmed and maintained.

The third dragon was stunning in his draconic form but he was even more attractive in his humanoid form. He was the shortest of the three dragons but that didn’t make him any less intimidating. He had clear muscle under his clothes and Lance had the biggest urge to touch. He had a sharp jaw with an angular nose. He has strong black eyebrows and his eyes were a stunning grey-blue. His hair was ebony black with dark red streaks blending in and was short in the back with long bangs past his eyes with a small section falling in front of his nose. His tunic was a dark red that was long in the back and was cut at an angle making it longer on the right reaching just below his knee. His pants were black and fitted him in all the right places but were loose enough to move properly. He also had neatly trimmed claws but they were all black. 

“I believe we can help clear some things up. My name is Shiro and the one next to Matt is Regris and this is Keith. The hooded one will be revealed after you swear to us you won’t kill him.” The tallest dragon, Shiro, said gesturing to each dragon before sorta shielding the hooded figure. 

“I don’t understand how we can swear that if you have told us nothing but your names.” Allura said having moved to front and center. She eyed the dragons in suspicion but gestured to the soldiers to lower their weapons. 

“All in good time Your Majesty. However, you make a good point. We will reveal him but if any harm comes to him, we will leave and you will never know how dragons survived or how we plan to defeat the Corrupt King Zarkon.” Shiro said smirking at his ultimatum. The dragon named Keith groaned and rolled his eyes at Shiro. The hooded figure nodded in what seems like agreement before quickly pulling back his hood. 

Underneath was not what anyone expected. A human with long white hair stood with his hands raised in surrender. The soldiers surrounding the courtyard raised their weapons again, not afraid anymore. Allura backed away quickly to where Lance and Hunk were standing. Pidge was hiding behind Matt and was trying to pull him away from the human.

“My name is Prince Lotor, son of King Zarkon. I have not come to lead him to you but to help you defeat him. He is a cruel man who seeks more and more power and is not afraid to take lives in order to gain it. He killed my mother, Honerva, and turned her into the witch Haggar.” The human said looking straight into Allura’s eyes. 

“How are we to believe you? Humans are the reason we lost our kingdom, my parents fought and died to give us a chance. They killed the dragons!” Allura questioned, voice strong and unwavering.

“Did the humans really kill the dragons? Or was it the ones who failed to send word to them to retreat? Elves are just as responsible as humans.” said Keith, glaring daggers at Allura. “You may have lost your king and father. You may have lost your kingdom but you rebuilt it didn’t you? Dragons didn’t get that! We are scattered across Theas! Our sacred nesting grounds that you elves swore to protect are under the control of Zarkon’s witch! You only lost 15,000 maybe a bit more, but at least you are not on the brink of extinction! You were our riders and you abandoned us to die!”

“You do not get to speak to me like that! I am queen and you will show me the proper respect!”   
“You have not shown us the respect we deserve so we shall not show you any respect-”

“You brought a human into Ares!”

“We brought an ally who is willing to give information on Zarkon and his weak points! Lotor has been with us since you left us to die! If it weren’t for him or Commander Holt the dragons would really be extinct!” yelled Keith taking a step forward. Shiro and Lotor were quick to grab him and hold him back. Lance took a step forward, placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder.

“Allura I understand your resentment toward humans but we should hear them out. This could be our only chance to right the wrongs of our father.” The prince said gently and when Allura looked into his eyes, she couldn’t help but agree. She nodded and turned back to the dragons.

“Alright we will listen, however the human will be on constant surveillance as well as you dragons and Matthew.” She said before turning and walking toward the entryway of the courtyard. Everyone just stood frozen, watching the queen as she turned back to them. “Well come along now, I’m sure you are positively starving.”

Soon they were seated at a low, dark wood circular table sat on forest green floor cushions the dragons and Lotor, Allura and Lance, a elven man with an impressive orange mustache, Pidge, Hunk and Matt. The dining room was light cream color with high, pointed arches for doorways. In small alcoves around the room were statues of fallen elven knights. There were plaques that told who the elf was and when they died.The ceiling was round with vine molding in light green color and arching root- like beams. The floor had the tree’s life rings describing the age of the tree and its life, in fact the entire palace floor was like that. There was a chandelier made of pure magic light raindrops dangling from silver threads of varying lengths. 

Allura sat on her floor cushion, poised and regal, eating with elegance befitting a queen. Lance sat to her left, as the right was left for the future king and husband. Beside him was Hunk, followed by Pidge and Matt. Lotor sat beside him then Regris, then Keith and Shiro, acting as a barrier between Allura and Keith. The tension in the room was so thick that Shiro could cut it with a spoon.

“I feel that we might as well start explaining, there is little need to delay the ineffable. As you know I betrayed Zarkon to give aid to the dragons still in the nesting grounds. It was clear that the Late King Alfor and Queen Melenor were fighting a losing battle and it was unknown if the nesting grounds had cleared out to safety. My closest friends and generals left with me to provide back up, only to find that no word had been sent to the dragons to flee. It took quite a bit of explaining but luckily Commander Holt had the same thought as I and helped me convince the dragons to flee once he arrived.” Lotor spoke, formal in his speech and holding eye contact with Allura despite her glare of hatred. Impressive as most would wilt under such a glare.   
“Commander Holt sent word to as many dragon nesting grounds as he could, not all survived but most did. To avoid slaughter the dragons scattered, fleeing to where Zarkon cannot reach, but word can still be sent to them. Despite being scattered many still fight against Zarkon, forming a group called Blades of Marmora.” Shiro said, continuing the story. “ We are mostly stealth based but we need more. Even after 10,000 years we have barely made a dent in stopping Zarkon. After much discussion it was concluded that we need the help of elves.”

“Why did it take 10,000 years to reveal to us you live? Don’t you know how much we mourn the loss of dragons?” Lance questioned with a sudden anger rising in him. Keith’s eyes snapped to him, eyes boring into him.

“Perhaps because if it weren’t for Sam Holt and Lotor, we would never have known to flee? Perhaps we no longer trust the elves for abandoning us to death? We come to you now because Zarkon has reigned long enough, taking the magic of the land for himself and letting the witch corrupt our sacred ground for long enough. It is time for the elves to rise up again. Fight back for what was stolen from you and right your father’s mistakes.” Keith spoke, rising to his knees and placing his hands on the table. “Elves used to be our dragon riders and had a bond that nothing but death could break. It is high time that was brought back.”

Everyone at the table sat in stunned silence, the dragons with Lotor and Matt because of how Keith was the one to answer, everyone else was stunned at the actual answer. The idea of riding dragons again, fighting for their home back, ending the reign of the corrupted king who started this all. Allura sighed before giving a small smile.

“You are right. The elves betrayed the dragons for not helping the dragons and that almost cost the lives of your entire species. And because my father chose to flee instead of fighting, despite fighting as a distraction, we spent 10,000 years in hiding and not rising up against corruption. We will fight with you and work to right a 10,000 year old wrong.” Allura said and looked to Lotor, “You showed great bravery by leaving the cruelty of Zarkon to help his enemy escape. I still do not trust you but if you spent these last 10,000 years fighting against him, who am I to deny your aid?” 

“Today, at this very table, a moment that will go down in history occurred. An alliance of old was formed. Dragons, elves, and humans working together to stop chaos and evil from terrorizing Theas once more. Your parents would be proud of you all, even you Prince Lotor. Your father may be the one we are fighting but he wasn’t always the flaming pile of griffin dung. He was a trusted friend, a loving husband and father, and a strong ally.” Coran spoke with pride, twisting his fabulous orange mustache at the end in memory of the old, kind King Zarkon.

“Wait Lotor if you are human how are you even alive?” Pidge asked remembering that Lotor was at the battle 10,000 years ago and he is here at the table.

“Ah that would be the one good thing my father did. You see my mother was Honerva, who was an elf when he married her but after the corruption she became the witch known as Haggar. Despite appearing human I got the elven trait of immortality or at least prolonged life.” Lotor explained as he ate some food in front of him. The dinner they were eating was a thin kind of noodle with vegetables and white meat kinda like chicken. “What is this? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh that would be unicorn hair noodles, not actual unicorn hair that is just describing how thin the noodle is, with cabbage, carrots, and pork.” Hunk responded kindly.

The rest of the meal was spent with lively conversation and laughter. Outside the people celebrate the return of the dragons and continue the festival with large parties in the streets. Fireworks went off in the sky in brilliant colors and music was heard all over.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins, bonding with elvish uno, Adam is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! I'll try to do better. I don't really like how this chapter turned but you guys might.

Two days later saw everyone, with the addition of an elven man named Adam, in another meeting to discuss the journey to the Blade of Marmora base. They weren’t in the dining room this time but in what seemed like a war room but barely used. There was a big round table coming out of the palace floor that everyone gathered around.

“Dragons and Lotor, this is Captain Adam Wademan. He will be journeying with you in Coran and I’s place.” Allura said, gesturing to Adam, who bowed slightly. 

“I am honored to journey with you all.” Adam said to everyone. And thus began the meeting. Allura promised enough supplies to last them to Marmora base. Shiro pulled a map out of nowhere and detailed the route they would be taking. Part of the journey would take place on foot as it was heavy with Zarkon’s forces, dubbed Galra. It took three hours and the gathering of supplies would take at least a day. 

“I suggest taking this time to get to know one another as we are soon going to be spending quite a while together.” Lotor said with a gentle smile. Everyone nodded in agreement and Lance suggested a sleepover in the lounge in his quarters. Allura and Coran excused themselves in favor of other royal duties. Adam tried to excuse himself but Shiro managed to convince him to stay.

Soon they were gathered on the couches and floor cushions of Lance’s lounge with snacks and elven games gathered on the low table. Currently they were playing a card game with the objective of getting rid of all your cards but the cards had to match with the colors or number of the card the previous player put down. Once you got to your last card you had to say ‘Ar’. The game was called Ar.

Lance and Keith were getting very competitive and currently were losing the game with Adam winning without anyone noticing, everyone else focused on Lance and Keith. 

“Ar.” Interrupted the argument that Lance and Keith were having, Lance accusing Keith of cheating for suddenly pulling out an +4 card against Lance. Everyone froze and stared at Adam.

“Fuck! How did no one notice this!” Pidge yelled, slapping down a card on the mountain of cards. Suddenly everyone turned against Adam, who still managed to beat them. The rest of the night went on with multiple games and much bonding. 

It was the day of the journey and they were all in the courtyard saying their goodbyes. The dragons and Lotor awkwardly stood waiting for the goodbyes to finish. Adam was waiting with them as he had already said his goodbyes the day before. 

“Matt watch over your sister. Kaitie make sure your brother doesn’t get himself killed.” Pidge’s mother said with tears in her eyes.

Hunk’s family was having a tearful group hug. Lance and Allura and Coran were also having a group hug but without the tears. 

Finally everyone was ready and they took off. Hunk was riding with Lance on Keith, Adam and Lotor were riding on Shiro, Matt and Pidge on Regris. They had made it past the barrier and the elves got to see the destruction caused by the Galra.

The once lush green fields were blackened by ash. The towns were burnt to the ground, in the distance they could see the palace of Altea, nothing but ruins now. Barely anything was alive, no trees or grass or anything. They were flying high in the sky, using the grey clouds as cover but low enough that they could see what was left of Altea. 

“We will get revenge,” everyone thought, “we will take back Altea.”

They have been flying for three days, taking breaks for rest and food. They played more card games or just talked during these breaks. Currently they were resting, no one was in the mood for cards so they were just having conversations. 

“So Keith is it true dragons have secret names?” asked Lance, remembering Coran telling him when he told tales of the dragons.

“Yeah but only close family members or the dragon’s rider can know them.” replied Keith, taking a bite of his stew which Hunk made with Adam’s help.

“Do you have a rider?”

“Not really anyone who isn’t already a dragon in Marmora.” Came the sarcastic reply.

“Oh shit you right?” said Lance causing everyone to laugh. “Can I be your rider?”

There was silence as everyone sat in shock. Matt was the one who broke the silence.

“You can’t just ask something like that!” 

“Why not? I feel like Keith and I have gotten closer and he said he doesn’t have a rider.” Lance said, confused.

“Being a rider is much more intimate than that! It’s a different kind of bond and the dragon and rider must be really compatible. You are bonded together for the rest of your lives, so you must be certain that this is something you want.” Shiro explained gently, finally recovering from shock. 

“Just because we have a few bonding moments doesn’t mean we are compatible like that. You must trust me with your life and I need to trust you with mine. Then there is the bonding itself.” Keith said with a snap in his voice. “We will need to connect our minds and show each other our most hidden thoughts and feelings. You can’t just decide something like this after just a few days of knowing each other.”

“Y-yeah you’re right. How about we spend this journey bonding and if you still don’t want me as your rider when we get to Marmora, I won’t ask again?” Lance suggested after a moment of thinking. Everyone sighed except Keith, who after a moment nodded.

“Yeah sounds fair.” Once again everyone was stunned, Shiro even rubbed his eyes as he groaned. Adam chuckled silently and laid back in his bed roll.

And thus the rest of the trip continued with Keith and Lance spending time talking or just being in each other's presence as Keith wasn’t the most talkative person. While flying Lance would pass the time telling Keith stories about anything and everything. Keith would also tell his own stories about his time in Marmora or of his childhood, not leaving out the embarrassing ones as much as it pained him.

Sometimes there were times where there were no clouds and they were forced to land and walk, extending their trip by a few days. This was one of those times.

“So there I was, realising just how bad I fucked up the mission and there was Shiro realizing how he helped me fuck up the mission. We then had to steal Galra armor but we then realized that there was no way to hide our tails and just how fucked we were.” Keith said quietly as they walked through the mountain path. Shiro was quietly begging Keith to not tell the rest of the story. Keith just smirked.

“In the end we had to shift to our miniature forms and sneak out through the vents. Our miniature forms are more cat-like and Shiro hates his because of how cute he looks when he’s shifted in it.” 

“Why would you do this to me?” Shiro looked at Keith with the most done and dead look. Hunk, Pidge and Lance just excitedly smiled. 

“You can’t just tell us of these forms and not show us them.” Pidge demanded, the other two nodding in agreement. 

“No, no way. I am not ever-”

“I would like to see it.” Said Adam, causing Shiro to blush slightly and agree with a mumble.

Keith changed form first, his form similar to his larger dragon form but smaller and indeed more cat-like. His scales looked more like fur and his eyes took a more cat look. Lance’s heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t help to pick up Keith.

“You are so cute.” He whispered as he cuddled Keith close who let it happen, looking smugly at Shiro.

Regris shifted next, his form looking more snake like, and he climbed his way onto Matt’s shoulder’s. Matt tickled Regris under his chin and pulled out a little knitted sweater and helped Regris into it. “He gets cold very easily in this form.” was the only explanation given.

Lastly was Shiro, who took a deep breath and changed form. While in this form he was still the biggest of the dragons, he looked very much like a cat but with sharp claws and horns. He indeed was very cute in this form, all the intimidation of his large dragon form was gone and in its place was heartwarming cuteness. It didn’t last long because after a minute passed Shiro shifted back into his humanoid form. “There no more. Keith get out of Lance’s arms and turn back.”

Keith did as told but once he was humanoid he childishly stuck his tongue out at Shiro. Funnily enough Shiro stuck his tongue out as well. 

“I am traveling with a bunch of children.” Adam complained lightly, a small smile and fond eyes ruined any seriousness there might of been.

“Come on, we are almost there.” Shiro said, looking further down the pass toward the large mountain in the distance.

Soon they would be at the base for the Blade of Marmora, soon they would start the fight for Altea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to be clear, Matt is Regis' rider but they are not gonna be a couple. They just best bros. Thank you all for the kudos and for even reading this. I feel like this isn't all that good because I'm writing at like 1 to 4am, so thank you to all those who give this fanfic a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> To explain something really quick: dragons and elves can and do fall in love and have children. There are no cross breeds between elves and dragons, like some dragons can't have elven characteristics and elves can't have dragon characteristics. The way I think of it is if a child of an elf and dragon has more elf traits then they are an elf. How this is figured out is if they are birthed like a human or from an egg.
> 
> Marulan trees are totally made up tree species based off of sequoia trees.


End file.
